legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Helm (Modern)
| Type = Accessoire | Subcategorie = Minifiguur Hoofddeksels | Introductie = 1987 | Intro = ja}} Samenstelling De helm bestaat uit één stuk, past over het hoofd van een minifiguur, heeft een opening aan de voorkant en een bevestigingspunt voor een vizier aan de zijkant. Het accessoire is in vier kleuren verschenen: De verschillende versies hebben een px# achter het nummer: * Black and White Pattern - (2446px17) * Black and Yellow Pattern - (2446p03) * Black, Green, and Stripes Pattern - (2446px16) * Blue and Orange Stripes and Large Silver Star Pattern - (2446px32) * Checked and Flames Pattern - (2446px19) * Checks and Four Silver Stars Pattern - (2446px29) * Green Stripes, Black Bars, and White Checkered Pattern - (2446px20) * Green and Yellow Top and Red, White, and Yellow Stripes Pattern - (2446px33) * Interlocking Silver and Brown Pattern - (2446px22) * Lime M and Black, Red, and Green Pattern - (2446px23) * LtRed and Black Checkered Pattern - (2446px7) * One Red and Two Green Stripes Pattern - (2446px1) * Orange and Yellow Flames Pattern - (2446px9) * Police Pattern - (2446px2) * Red Lines and White Stars Pattern - (2446px6) * Red M Pattern - (2446px30) * Red Stripe and Black and White Checkered Pattern - (2446px8) * Red and Silver Top and Silver Stripe Pattern - (2446px34) * Red and Yellow Flames Pattern - (2446px5) * Red, Black, and White Pattern - (2446px11) * Red, Black, and Yellow Stripes Pattern - (2446px10) * Red, Yellow, White Pattern - (2446px15) * Red/White Circles and Blue/White Striped Pattern - (2446px25) * SandBlue Trident Pattern - (2446px28) * Seven White Stars Pattern - (2446px3) * Seven White Stars and Two White Lines Pattern - (2446px26) * Silver Dot and Yellow and Brown Flame Pattern - (2446px24) * Silver Stripes and Harlequin Diamond Pattern - (2446px12) * Silver and Blue Machinery Pattern - (2446px4) * Silver and Blue Vents Pattern - (2446px14) * Silver, Black, and Yellow Pattern - (2446px21) * White X Pattern - (2446px31) * Yellow Star on Blue/Black/White Background and White Band Pattern - (2446px27) * Yellow and Black Lines and Red and White Danger Stripes - (2446ps0) * Yellow, Black, and White Pattern - (2446px18) Achtergrond De moderne helm, of integraalhelm, in het Engels "modern helmet" of "biker helmet", is een LEGO minifiguur hoofddeksel accessoire. Het wordt bijvoorbeeld gebruikt voor motorhelmen, racer helmen, ridder helmen en astronaut helmen. Notities * De eerste optredens waren in de en . Verwijzingen Optredens Wit|afbeelding=4900 box.jpg|naam=4900 Brandweer Helikopter|jaar=2008|thema=City|notitie=bij brandweerman}} Grijs donker blauwig|afbeelding=6207 box art.jpg|naam=6207 A-wing fighter|jaar=2006|thema=Star Wars|subthema=Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|notitie=bij A-Wing Pilot}} Grijs donker blauwig|afbeelding=7754 box detail.jpg|naam=7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser|jaar=2009|thema=Star Wars|subthema=Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|notitie=bij A-Wing Pilot}} Grijs (oud donker)|afbeelding=7134 handleiding.jpg|naam=7134 A-Wing Fighter|jaar=2000|thema=Star Wars||subthema=Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|notitie=bij A-Wing Pilot}} Grijs (oud)|afbeelding=7180 handleiding.jpg|naam=7180 B-Wing at Rebel Control Center|jaar=2000|thema=Star Wars|notitie=bij B-Wing Pilot}} Wit|afbeelding=7213 box.jpg|naam=7213 Off-road Brandweerwagen en -boot|jaar=2010|thema=City|notitie=bij brandweerman}} Grijs licht blauwig|afbeelding=6208 box art.jpg|naam=6208 B-wing fighter|jaar=2006|thema=Star Wars|notitie=bij B-Wing Pilot}} Zwart|afbeelding=6771 handleiding.jpg|naam=6771 Ogel Command Striker|jaar=2001|thema=Alpha Team|notitie=bij Ogel met goudkleurig vizier}} Zwart|afbeelding=10655-1 product.jpg|naam=10655 LEGO Monster Trucks|jaar=2013|thema=Bricks & More|notitie=bij Politie Monster Truck Coureur met helder vizier}} Zilver (flip/flop)|afbeelding=70403 box art.jpg|naam=70403 Drakenberg|jaar=2013|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|notitie=bij Koningsridder met vizier}} Zilver (flip/flop)|afbeelding=70404 box art.jpg|naam=70404 Koningskasteel|jaar=2013|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|notitie=bij Witte Ridder met vizier}} Zilver (flip/flop)|afbeelding=850888 set 1.png|naam=850888 LEGO Castle Knights Accessory Set|jaar=2014|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|notitie=bij Witte Ridder met vizier}} }}